Turned Upside Down
by Vladyslavivna
Summary: An emo Sakura attends school, Makes friends,finds love and gets her whole new makeover attitude in the process.


**One day during school this idea of having Sakura being emo came into my head so I hope you like my story.**

**And please review even if you don't like it!**

**

* * *

**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Crash!

I kicked the covers off the bed and stole a glance at the clock, an hour to get ready. I looked up at the calendar; today's the anniversary.

'**Today's the same day they left us 7 years ago'**

'_Yup which caused me to be who I am right now'_

'**A loner?'**

'_Guess you can say that'_

'**You know today's the first day at your new school'**

'_I'm not even going to bother and make a good impression on them'_

I got up from the bed and went to my walk-in closet without tripping over tons of boxes. "Okay what to wear?" I asked myself. I pulled on the hanger which contained black skinnies and sled them over my legs, then added two belts; one red with spikes and one black also with spikes, letting the black one hang down against the side of my upper thigh and waist. I grabbed a shirt off the pile that was stacked on a shelf. The shirt was bloody red with black writing that said 'BITE ME I DARE YOU!'. Next I put on my make-up; red eye-shadow, black eyeliner with mascara. I grabbed my knapsack and slung it over my shoulder criss-crossing against my heart. I started my long journey down **7** flights of stairs. Why did I buy such a big house?

'**Cause you liked the house and cause you have money from your parents even though they left us 7 years ago'**

' _Hn, ignoring' _I went over to the walk-in closet of shoes which was located near the front door and picked out the red knee-high converses with the black laces. I also decided to take a half-way arm sleeve black hoodie **(Which I own)** which went great with what I was wearing not to mention it was going to rain today.

**'I just remembered you didn't brush your hair'**

_'Didn't need to it was already perfect'_

**'Nevermind'**

_'Hn.'_ I grabbed the keys to the house and took my knapsack which I took off when putting on the jacket and once again slung it over my shoulder while locking the door at the same time. Slightly getting bored I took out my Ipod Touch and scrolled until I found my playlists full of my favorite artists; Korn, Slipknot, Disturbed, Bullet for my Valentine, System of a Down, Nirvana, Tool, Trapt, Escape the Fate, etc.**(Actual artists on my own Ipod) **And hit play. Screamo music blared into my ears while I walked to the new school. I came up to the new school ready to go to the office and get my schedule, I walked dodging the students who were out on the campus doing what they pleased. I found the office no problem, and walked over to the secretary while putting away my Ipod.

"Konnichiwa, you must be the new student, Principle Tsunade is ready to see you." I walked into the office where Tsunade was waiting.

"Okay, Sakura this is your schedule," she handed it to me then all of a sudden the door opened hitting me in the process.

"Gomen," said a blond boy with a foxy grin while walking towards Tsunade," Granny how have you been?"

"How have I been? How have you been today? Hmp! You threw mud on Ino yesterday, do you think that's fine!?" she questioned the boy.

"Yes, I think it was fine because she was getting on our nerves 'Sasuke would you like to go have some fun'," He imitated whoever was Ino, "She always says that then just jumps on Sasuke's lap and you know that Sasuke has a reputation, heck it's the whole world's reputation of a guy hitting a girl is not allowed so I just threw mud at her. She got lucky I tell you." he explained.

Tsunade sighed, "Fine, point taken. Will you please escort Sakura to her classes and we'll call it even."

"REALLY!?" The boy yelled.

"Yes, now go before I change my mind," she seemed to chuckle at the thought. He walked out heaving Tsunade's warning, but still held the door for me which I thought was nice.

"So your name's Sakura huh," he said.

"Hai." I replied.

"It suits you well, by the way I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Thanks, Tsunade said you were to show me my classes." Did he forget or something?

"Oh right, well let me see you schedule," he said dumbfounded. I handed it to him who's eyes widened, "Nani?" I asked.

"It's just you must really pay attention in class to get these classes, they are the toughest. Only two of my friends have all the classes like you do. Hey," something probably caught his eye," At least we have some clases together like 1st period and 4th period together."

"Hn, yeah. Hey is Tsunade your granny?" I asked.

"No, it just gets her mad then you get off the hook for some odd reason. If you ask me I think she's high most of the time. Anyway were almost half-way there to our homeroom,"

"Great," I replied sarcastically.

"Why do you dress like that?" he asked. Okay that just took me way off-guard, if I had been drinking I would have sprayed the water in his face. Oh wait I was drinking," Aahh!" I heard as I spit water on his face.

"Disgusting, so anyway why do you dress like that?" he asked again while wiping away the water that was on his face on his shirt.

"Hn. Like what?" I asked playing dumb.

"You know my friend Sasuke says 'Hn' and 'Aa' a lot, I don't know even where he got those words and you seem to know those too."

"Aa."

"See! Is it some sort of secret language?"

"Hn."

"Why do you answer like that?"

"Hn." This is getting him angry. HEHE! Besides since when did we start playing twenty questions.

"Ooh I know," he chirped," your a ninja aren't you, I bet you are, well are you?" This boy has a lot of energy, maybe he's the one who's high not Tsunade.

"Hn, your annoying," I said stretching the word 'your'.

"Okay so your not a ninja, and it's not ninja code," he tapped his chin with his index finger," Wait did you call me annoying?"

"Aa." does he have short-term memory or something?

"Okay, I'll talk that as a a 'yes'. Are you Sasuke's clone? I always thought he had a feminine side." Okay that's it!

"Since your not talking does that mean you are Sasuke's feminine clone?" he questioned. What is with these questions?

"Hn, what is this twenty questions?" I asked.

"Ha-ha, you just asked a question or did you?" I pulled out my Ipod and pressed play. He didn't seem to notice the loud screamo music coming from the ear buds. He is annoying as hell.

**'Let's not forget stupid'**

_'I agree'_


End file.
